Pari (im)possible
by Anyanka001
Summary: Mon nom est Blaise, mon défi: Faire en sorte que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Impossible vous dites? C'est ce que nous verrons!
1. Prologue

**Pari (im)possible**

 **Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire qui durera plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne découverte.**

 **Résumé:** Mon nom est Blaise, mon défi: Faire en sorte que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Impossible vous dites? C'est ce que nous verrons!

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating:** T

 **Informations** : Cette histoire sera écrite par rapport au point de vue de Blaise. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce personnage. Donc il ne répondra peut-être pas à votre idée du personnes, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'en réalité, il soit comme ça.

Et deuxième informations: Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer Rogue... Et la magie des FanFictions fait que justement, on peut rendre la vie à certain personnage qui le mérite non ?:)

 **Prologue**

Mon nom est Blaise Zabini. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bientôt vous saurez tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur moi et sur mon histoire.

Commençons plutôt par le plus important: MOI. Je suis sans conteste le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pourrais même étendre ma légendaire beauté à toute l'Angleterre. Vous pensez que j'exagère? Alors vous n'avez jamais vu ma superbe musculature, ma peau parfaitement colorée. Je suis un peu comme du chocolat au lait. Personne ne peut me résister, comme personne ne peut résister au chocolat.

Vous trouvez peut-être que j'exagère ? N'oubliez pas que je suis un véritable Serpentard.

En parlant de ça, jamais vous ne devinerez où je vais en ce moment même... J'ai la grande chance de pouvoir revenir à Poudlard. Après cette guerre c'est incroyable, mais je vais vous expliquez le pourquoi du comment.

 _« Il y a très longtemps dans un manoir e_ _n_ _Grande-Bretagne_ _vivait une chauve-souris. Personne ne l'aimait, et pour cause, elle était vraiment très, très laide, un peu_ _comme Weasmoche. Mais malgré ça, il était très respecté et surtout craint à cause de sa puissance. Il a décrété que toutes personnes étant d'origines Moldues devaient être mises à mort, ainsi que d'autres choses horribles. Il y a eu beaucoup de combats, et de terribles pertes de chaque côtés. Mais attention, roulement de tambours. TADAM: Notre cher Potty National est venu et a terrassé Voldy. »_

J'ai bien résumé cette histoire n'est-ce pas? Mais cela n'explique toujours pas, pourquoi je suis en route pour Poudlard. C'est tout simplement parce que durant la guerre, mes amis et moi n'avons pas voulu participer aux affrontements. Nous ne voulions pas ressembler à nos parents qui suivent sans réfléchir un homme qui tuent des innocents. Nous ne voulions surtout pas mourir pour lui.

Attention, nous n'étions pas des membres de L'ordre du Phénix. Nous étions juste neutre. Le fait de ne pas avoir participé aux combats, à l'instar de nos parents, a fait en sorte que nous n'avons pas été jugé. C'est pourquoi, nous pouvons revenir dans cette école.

Même si, ça me tue de le dire, nous devons remercier McGonagall – la nouvelle directrice – d'avoir autorisé notre retour. D'après elle, l'amour et le pardon sont les maîtres mots après cette guerre. Vous vous demandez de qui je parle en disant « notre retour »? Et oui, parce que même si je suis le plus magnifique, je ne suis pas revenu seul: Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy sont également de la partie.

Nombreux sont ceux qui se demandent plus particulièrement pourquoi Drago Malfoy est autorisé à revenir, car après tout il est celui qui a pointé sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais pu revenir sans l'intervention de Rogue, notre très cher professeur de potion et adorer maître de maison. Que ferions-nous sans lui ? Il a témoigné en sa faveur, qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans la mort du directeur. Quant à Potty, il a confirmé ses dires, à contre cœur, j'en suis sur..

Voilà comment notre superbe et magnifique bande retourne à Poudlard pour notre dernière année.

Vous pensez que cette année se passera sans événements particuliers? C'est sans compter sur Théo: J'ai exactement 6 mois, c'est à dire jusqu'à la fin février pour faire tomber amoureux Drago et Hermione, ensemble. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pour le comprendre, il faut revenir deux jours en arrière... Là ou mon malheur commença

 **oOo Deux jours plus tôt oOo**

Comme chaque année avant la rentrée, Théo est venu passer quelques jours chez moi. Un feu de cheminée en fond, un verre de Wisky pur-feu tout était parfait pour passer un bon moment. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Théo.

 _-Deux jours, tu imagines, dans deux jours nous retournerons enfin à Poudlard_ , me dit Théo en y pensant soudainement.

 _-A nous les jolies filles!_ Dis-je avec un sourire plein de malice.

 _-A nous les devoirs, les soirées d'études, les cours interminables, …_ soupira-t-il en y pensant déjà

 _-Ne sois pas si négatif, surtout que tu aimes étudier ! Et pense plutôt aux filles!_

Après ces mots, je me lève et me dirige vers la cheminée.

 _-Il n'y a pas que les filles Blaise, il y a aussi les Aspic._

 _-Ne parle pas de malheur, nous avons bien le temps avant de les passer. J'espère que cette année sera intéressante, même si je sens qu'elle sera vraiment très longue. Presque aucune fille ne me résiste._

 _-Toujours aussi modeste._

Je me retourne vers lui et avec un grand sourire je lui réponds:

 _-Je suis juste réaliste. Comment pourrions-nous rendre cette année plus mémorable?_

 _-En étudiant?_ Dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme

 _-Théo, dis moi comment tu as fait pour venir chez les Serpentard?_ Demandais-je perdu

 _-N'oublie pas que je suis un sorcier avec le sang le plus pur que l'on peut trouver. Je suis le plus intelligent, mais également très rusé._ Dit-il avec un sourire Made In Malefoy.

 _-Tu trouves que moi, je suis modeste?_ Dis-je faussement blessé

 _-Je suis un vrai Serpentard alors?_

 _-Oui je le reconnais._

A ces mots, nous nous regardons et nous rigolons avant de siroter notre Wisky pur-feu

 _-Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. Comment rendre cette année plus attrayante?_ Demandais-je en réfléchissant

 _-Eh bien, que dis-tu d'un défi?_

 _-Comment ça?_ Demandais-je vraiment intrigué par cette idée.

 _-Tu veux rendre l'année plus intéressante, il suffit de te lancer un défi._

 _-Quel genre de défi?_

 _-Il ne faut pas un trop facile, sinon tu le feras en un rien de temps. Il faut que ce soit intéressant._

 _-Tu as quelque chose en tête je suppose?_

 _-Oui..._ dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Dis moi ce que c'est ! _Dis-je avec entrain_

 _-Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que Drago tombe amoureux..._

 _-Tu plaisantes? Il préfère jouer avec les filles, il est pire que moi. Le plus longtemps qu'il a tenu avec une fille doit être 2 semaines. Il est impossible qu'il tombe amoureux.._

Je retourne m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil tout en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir relever ce défi.

 _-Je n'avais pas terminé. Tu vas devoir faire en sorte que Drago tombe amoureux mais pas de n'importe quelle fille... de Granger._

 _-Quoi? Mais tu es fou jamais il ne pourra en tomber amoureux. Je tiens à ma vie, un minimum, et puis pourquoi elle ? Quitte à me faire étriper par Drago, autant que ça en vaille la chandelle_

 _-C'est toi qui voulait quelque chose de palpitant. Je pense que cela pourra t'occuper un bon moment cette année. Tu as 6 mois pour relever ce défis. Pour le réussir, il faut que Granger et Drago sortent ensemble. Cette liaison devra être connue de tous. Pas d'amour secret!_

Non mais comment peut-il avoir des idées aussi tordues? Je me demande vraiment où il est aller chercher une idée aussi folle. Il doit vraiment avoir des problèmes pour penser à ça...

 _-Drago va me tuer... Je gagne quoi si je réussi?_ Demandais-je intéressé par le gain.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisions des paris entre Serpentard. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un pari aussi tordu a été prononcé.

 _-Je fais tes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

 _-De plus en plus séduisant ce défi._

 _-Si tu perds, tu devras sortir 1 mois avec Millicent Bulstrode. Après ce mois, tu devras la quitter, et dire devant tout le monde que tu ne peux rester avec, car tu es fou d'amour pour Weasley garçon._

 _-Dire que je doutais que tu étais un vrai Serpentard..._ dis-je avec désespoir. _Mais dis-moi tu y a réfléchi avant à ce défi, je me trompe?_

 _-Alors partant?_ Dit-il sans me répondre, mais avec un grand sourire. _Personnellement, je suis sur que tu vas rater._

 _-Ne me prends pas par les sentiments! Prépare toi à perdre, et à faire mes devoirs. Il y a intérêt à ce qu'ils soient parfait!_

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à devoir faire en sorte qu'ils tombent amoureux. Non mais quelle idée de trouver un tel pari. Où a-t-il trouvé une telle idée? C'est totalement impossible réussir. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, car sans lui, je vais avoir du mal.

Je vais devoir trouver un moyen radicale pour réussir ce défi.

Afin de réussir ma mission quasi impossible, j'ai réfléchi à différents points. Oui, je sais le faire quand j'ai un minimum de motivation, et là c'est bel et bien le cas si je veux réussir à sauver mes fesses du Bulstrode !

Petit 1. Trouver des informations sur Granger. Il est important de connaître notre cible. Soyons proche de nos amis et encore davantage de nos ennemis.

Petit 2. Trouver des informations sur Drago. Même si c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je dois faire une liste d'informations sur lui. Ca peut-être utile par la suite afin de trouver ce qu'il recherche chez une fille, celle qu'il choisirait pour la vie et non pas pour une nuit.

Pour le moment, je n'ai trouvé que ça comme points. Mais je trouverai bien par la suite comment faire pour allonger ma liste, et donc en quelque sorte ma survie.

Maintenant, je pars à la chasse aux informations!

Granger et Drago, attendez-vous à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre!

Sur l'honneur de Blaise Zabini !

 **Et voilà, l'histoire est lancée. J'espère que ce début vous a plu. Pensez-vous que Blaise va réussir à réunir deux personnes totalement différentes? Comment va-t-il faire?**

 **Ps: Votre avis est très important pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pour information, je compte poster tous les vendredis, mais j'avais trop envie de poster celui-ci aujourd'hui... Donc avec quelques heures d'avances, voici le premier chapitre :)**

 **Chapitre 1: A la recherche d'informations**

Nous sommes le 1er septembre. Qui dit premier septembre dit rentrée scolaire. Il me reste exactement 6 mois, soit 182 jours pour mener à bien mon pari. Comment puis-je savoir qu'il me reste autant de temps? J'ai tout simplement pris 5 minutes de mon précieux temps pour le calculer.

Grâce à ce petit calcul, j'ai oublié le fait que je ne sais pas jouer les cupidons. Imaginez alors si je dois mettre ensemble deux personnes qui se détestent.

Toutes mes affaires sont prêtes. Gizmo mon elfe de maison les a préparées. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a rien oublié! Je serais alors obligé d'utiliser de l'argent de mon énorme compte en banque pour aller acheter ce qu'il me manque. Que c'est dur la vie de riche.

J'ai beau être riche, il faut tout de même que je me dépêche de partir à la gare. Autrement, je risque de rater le Poudlard Express. Un Zabini n'est jamais en retard. Je vais embrasser ma mère et je transplane à la gare.

Je suis à peine arrivé à la gare qu'une masse se jette sur moi, puis me frappe

 _-Aie!_ Dis-je pour la forme, un Zabini n'a jamais mal. _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?_

 _-C'est pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé plus de lettres!_ Dis Pansy d'une voix faussement en colère

 _-Mais Pansy on s'est vu la semaine dernière, et je t'ai envoyé une lettre i jours._ Dis-je désespéré.

 _-Oui, mais tu aurais dû en envoyer plus durant les vacances._ Dit-elle vexée.

 _-Avoue que c'est ma magnifique musculature qui t'a manquée. Je sais que tu aimes m'admirer._ Dis-je avec un grand sourire et fier de ma réplique.

 _-Musculature? Parce que tu penses qu'en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles à longueur de journée, tu vas avoir une musculature?_ Dit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne, et je vois Drago. Je vais pour lui serrer la main, quand je sens qu'on me pousse. En effet, Pansy m'a écarté un peu fortement afin de pouvoir se jeter dans ces bras.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas?_ Demandais-je vexé

 _-Parce que je suis beaucoup trop beau et parfait._ Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin made in Malefoy.

 _-Non_ , dit Pansy. _Enfin, si tu es beau, mais tu es loin d'être parfait. C'est juste que tu m'as envoyé une lettre i jours._

 _-Quoi? Juste pour un jour?_ Dis-je scandalisé.

 _-Et oui._ Dit-elle sérieusement.

 _-Mais où est Théo?_ demande Drago.

 _-Oh bah, s'il ne vient pas et qu'il manque le train, ça nous fera un lit de plus dans la chambre._ Dis-je en imaginant ce que j'allais pouvoir faire dans son lit. Ou qui j'allais pouvoir y inviter.

Malheureusement pour moi, théo arriva. Je devrais encore me contenter de mon lit cette année. A nouveau, Pansy se jette dans ces bras, sans le frapper.

 _-Oh et lui pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas?_ Demandais-je.

Elle me regarde et commence à rougir. Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi? Pansy ne rougit jamais en temps normal! Et pourquoi elle le fixe ainsi? Je suis bien plus beau que lui! Non pas que Pansy m'intéresse, je la considère comme une sœur, mais ma fierté en prend un coup là!

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise, je suis content de te voir,_ dit Théo d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être vrai.

Alors que j'allais répliquer, Granger apparaît juste devant nous. Sans faire attention à qui se trouve autour d'elle, et donc à nous. Elle court et se jette dans les bras d'Harry. Elle échange quelques paroles que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Puis, Weaslette fille et garçon arrivent. Elle prend la fille dans ces bras, puis se tourne vers la Belette. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui, elle semble hésiter. Puis au bout d'un moment qui me semble assez long, elle le prend gauchement dans ces bras. Puis s'éloigne tout aussi vite.

 _-Étrange_ , dit Pansy. _Je pensais que la belette et Grangie étaient ensemble. En même temps que ferait un traite à son sang et une enfant de Moldus en couple?_

Avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer, le train commence à siffler.

 _-Nous ferions mieux de monter, sinon il risque de partir sans nous._ Dit Théo avec un air renfrogné à cause de la situation.

Mmm, c'est encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Grangie avait l'air mal à l'aise face à Weaslaid. On peut peut-être écarter la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble. Je dois m'en assurer. Il ne me faudrait pas un obstacle supplémentaire pour mon défi. Il est déjà bien assez difficile ainsi.

C'est dans mes pensées que je monte dans le train et que je me dirige dans un compartiment. Une fois installé, je sens que le trajet va être très long:

 _-Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que Grangie, Potty et la Belette reviennent cette année? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre une année sabbatique non?_ Dit Drago en râlant. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revienne elle, avec ces grands airs de Madame-je-sais-tout. Elle m'énerve déjà!_

 _-Elle n'a encore rien fait_ , dis-je, en essayant de le calmer.

 _-Elle n'a encore rien fait?_ Dit-il en s'énervant. _Le fait de revenir à Poudlard est déjà bien assez pour que je m'énerve. On accepte vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école._

 _-Je pensais que tu t'en foutais de cette histoire de sang_ , dis-je dans une nouvelle tentative pour le calmer.

 _-Je m'en fou de son sang. C'est elle qui m'énerve totalement!_

Vous aussi, vous pensez que mon pari est vraiment mal parti... Eh bien, vous avez raison !

 _-Mais, il faut quand même reconnaître qu'elle a beaucoup changé._ Dis-je pour savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle physiquement.

J'espère au moins que physiquement il y a quelque chez elle qu'il apprécie, sinon, ça va vraiment être compliqué.

 _-Je trouve qu'elle est toujours aussi moche. Ces cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, elle s'habille comme une grand-mère. Elle est inintéressante._ Dit-il sincèrement.

Je dois le rendre amoureux d'elle? Comment vais-je faire? Surtout qu'il ne semble pas l'avoir réellement regardé. Elle est loin d'être moche. Bon d'accord, ces cheveux ressemblent plus à un balai qu'autre chose. Mais elle n'est pas laide du tout. Je vais devoir lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

À peine ai-je voulu ouvrir la bouche que Pansy me devança:

 _-Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation est barbante, mais elle l'est. Drago tu viens, on doit aller dans le compartiment des préfets._

 _-Oui tu as raison._ Dit-il

 _-J'ai toujours raison_ , dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _-Fais gaffe Pansy, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Blaise_ , dit Théo sans relever les yeux de son livre.

 _-Hey!_ Dis-je pour me défendre.

 _-N'importe quoi!_ Dit-elle mal à l'aise. _Viens Drago, on y va!_

A ces mots, ils se lèvent et quittent le compartiment. Mais c'est quoi ça? Pansy et Théo? Lorsque j'aurai du temps libre, j'irai lui parler. Elle me cache quelque chose.

 _-Ce n'est pas gagné_ , dit Théo en daignant quitter son livre.

 _-Sans blague,_ dis-je sarcastique.

 _-Je suis sûr que tu feras fureur avec Ron._ Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre.

 _-Très drôle! Tu feras moins le malin quand tu devras faire mes devoirs._

Bon, je suis fichu. Comment pourrais-je les rendre amoureux alors qu'il semble vraiment la détester. Peut-être trouverais-je la solution dans mon magazine de Quiditch.

Après une heure, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai absolument rien trouvé dans mon catalogue. Par contre, je sais quel balai je vais m'acheter lors de ma prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Alors que j'allais me replonger dans mon catalogue, une furie entra dans la cabine. Enfin non, il s'agit seulement de Drago.

 _-Non, mais je n'y crois pas. Il faut en plus qu'elle soit préfète en chef. On veut ma mort c'est sur et certain! J'ai pourtant été jugé innocent, alors pourquoi Merlin m'en veut-il autant?_ Dit Drago en criant presque de rage.

Je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de répliquer quand Monsieur est dans cet état. Je fixe alors Pansy qui entre juste après lui.

 _-Granger a été nommée préfète en chef,_ dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu râles? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça_ , dis-je en essayant de la calmer.

 _-Pas grave, PAS GRAVE? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir rester avec elle durant les rondes!_ Dit Drago vraiment énervé.

 _-Oh, mais, cela te permettra d'apprendre à la connaître._ Dis-je en regrettant immédiatement mes paroles.

 _-Tu penses que j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître? J'ai franchement mieux à faire. Non, mais tu es tombé sur la tête Blaise?_ Dit-il mi-énervé mi-étonné d'une telle idée.

J'ai décidé de ne pas répliquer pour lui permettre de se calmer. Durant ce temps, Pansy nous raconta ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces derniers jours de vacances. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais je me foutait un peu de savoir que la robe qu'elle voulait n'était pas disponible dans sa taille et qu'elle avait fait une scène pour avoir celle qui était disponible dans l'arrière-boutique alors que la caissière l'avait déjà réservée pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Au lieu de savoir si oui ou non Pansy a réussi à obtenir la robe, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Drago a-t-il été nommé préfet-en-chef? Surtout après son implication dans la mort de Dumby. Tout simplement, parce que malgré les apparences, Drago faisait bien son travail en tant que Préfet. C'est normal que vous en douter, mais c'est la réalité. Il est toujours à l'heure pour effectuer les rondes. Par contre, il est vrai qu'il abuse de temps en temps de ses fonctions. Selon moi, cette nomination a été faite dans l'idée d'essayer d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Pari impossible vous dites? Penser donc à mon pari.

Autant attaquer directement la mission GEDUPLV: Granger Et Drago Unis Pour La Vie. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un autre nom pour ce pari...

 _-Drago, tu as une copine pour le moment?_ Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

 _-Quoi?_ Dit-il étonné de cette question. _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

Alors que j'allais répondre, Théo commence à rigoler. Il ne va quand même pas ruiner mes tentatives de regroupement d'informations quand même?!

 _-Désolez,_ dit-il en relevant la tête de son livre et en me fixant, _je lisais, un passage marrant. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ensuite._

Et il retomba le nez dans son ouvrage.

 _-Donc, tu as une copine?_ Dis-je sans faire attention à l'intervention de Théo

 _-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?_

Olala, vite Blaise, fait marcher ton magnifique cerveau et trouve une raison valable.

 _-C'est juste pour voir qui est libre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une fille tombe amoureuse de moi alors que tu aurais des vues sur elle._

Je suis parfait. Je me demande où je vais chercher des choses pareilles. Je suis parfait.

 _-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant._ Dit-il avec suspicion.

 _-J'ai changé, tu sais. J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre les copines de mes amis._ Dis-je dans un ton qui semble convaincant.

 _-D'accord si tu le dis._ Dit-il simplement.

 _-Et donc?_ Dis-je en insistant.

 _-Je dois bien reconnaître que Lisa Turpin chez les Serdaigle est pas mal du tout._ Dit-il avec un sourire typique Drago.

Et merde, bon je devais m'en douter. Je vais devoir me débarrasser d'elle. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à gérer ainsi pour ce fichu pari. Et Théo qui sourit bêtement. Je vais lui faire avaler son sourire moi!

Il faut que je continue mon enquête. Hormis le fait que Turpin lui plaît, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ces goûts. Toutes ces précédentes conquêtes étaient différentes. Le plus simple est d'y aller franco. On verra bien...

- _Dis Drago, tu cherches quoi chez une fille?_

A ces mots, Théo croule de rire.

 _-Désolez, passage vraiment drôle._ Dit-il en se calmant.

Je le fusille des yeux, non mais, il va me laisser mener mon enquête !

 _-Non, mais tu as bu Blaise?_

 _-Non, non du tout. C'était juste pour savoir. Je suis curieux. Je me demandais quel type de filles t'intéresse, car je n'arrive pas à me décider. Il y a tellement de filles. Je pense être prêt pour me ranger avec une fille et je ne sais pas laquelle serait parfaite pour moi._ Dis-je en essayant de sortir de cette situation dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même fourré.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Théo? Pourquoi tu me saoules avec tes questions bizarres?_ Demande Drago perdu et fatigué de cette conversation.

 _-Parce que je pense qu'il a un penchant pour les hommes_ , dis-je doucement.

- _Quoi? Non, mais Blaise tu es pénible, j'aime les femmes!_

Bien sûr que je sais qu'il aime les femmes mais c'est ma vengeance personnelle pour ce stupide défi. Quoiqu'en voyant la tête décomposée de Pansy, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Tant pis.

 _-Si tu le dis... Bon j'espère que dans deux minutes tu ne vas pas me demander comment j'embrasse, pour pouvoir te perfectionner._ Dit Drago d'un ton vraiment fatigué.

 _-Non, pourquoi, tu as une méthode made in Malefoy pour embrasser?_ Dis-je intéressé

C'était terminé, Théo était littéralement mort de rire. Pansy commence tout doucement à bouger à nouveau, mais elle fixe toujours Théo. Drago, lui semble littéralement las de cette conversation.

C'est ainsi que nous passons le temps restant avant notre arrivée, à parler de tout et de rien. Sans revenir sur notre conversation. Il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen pour obtenir des informations.

Maintenant que j'ai su quérir de super informations sur Drago, ironie bonjour. Enfin, je sais au moins qu'il a quelqu'un en vue.

Je dois trouver un moyen d'approcher Granger pour obtenir des informations.

 _-Nous ferions mieux de nous changer, le train arrive._ Dit Théo en rangeant son livre.

Une fois descendu du train, je trouve le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir obtenir des informations sur Grangie: les calèches. Je dois juste faire en sorte de pouvoir rester avec elle pour faire le trajet.

 _-Prenez la calèche sans moi, j'ai oublié un truc dans le train._ Dis-je en me retournant et en faisant mine d'aller vers le train.

Une fois éloigné d'eux, je cherche une solution pour l'éloigner de ces amis. Comment faire, elle ne s'en éloigne jamais, sauf pour aller à la Bibliothèque. Mais il n'y a pas de Bibliothèque ici. Pourquoi il n'y en a pas?

Cherche Blaise, c'est toi le meilleur tu vas trouver... Vite, elle va monter dans la calèche...

 _-Granger!_ Dis-je en criant. _Attends, McGonagall m'a donné un mot pour toi._

 _-Ne l'écoute pas Hermione,_ dit Potty.

 _-Oui,_ dit la belette, _ça doit être un piège!_

Mince, Potty et Weaslaid peuvent lire dans mes pensées ou quoi?

 _-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. La guerre est finie, et cette querelle de maisons également._ Dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation. _Allez dans la calèche sans moi, je vous rejoins à l'école._

Alors que Potter allait répliquer, Granger lui coupe la parole:

 _-Ca va aller Harry, montez dans cette calèche! Tu empêches les autres élèves de passer._ Dit-elle

C'est à contrecœur qu'Harry et Ron montent dans la calèche suivie de ces autres « amis ».

Granger arrive vers moi. Et me dit simplement:

 _-C'est quoi ce mot?_

 _-Euh..._ Fut tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

Vite trouve quelque chose. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me mettre dans de telles situations.

 _-En fait, il n'y a pas de mot, je voulais te féliciter pour ton poste de préfète en che_ f. Dis-je avec un sourire qui me semble sincère.

Je suis un génie. Je devrais me construire une statue à mon effigie!

 _-Euh merci,_ dit-elle en doutant de ma sincérité. _Mais tu m'as empêché de prendre la calèche avec mes amis uniquement pour me dire ça. Pourquoi?_

 _-Je ne voulais pas le faire devant tes amis. Pense à mon honneur._

 _-D'accord. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller dans une calèche avant qu'il n'y en ait plus._

A ces mots, nous nous dirigeons vers la dernière calèche disponible. Nous sommes seuls dedans. C'est le moment idéal pour attaquer:

 _-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ton type d'homme?_

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour les commentaires sur le premier chapitre, c'est hyper motivant de les lire.**

 **Si vous voulez aider Blaise. Aidez-le à trouver un nom pour sa mission. Parce que GEDUPLV, c'est nul...**

 **Aussi, j'aimerai que cette histoire, soit également votre histoire. Les premiers chapitres sont déjà écris, mais si jamais vous avez des idées pour aider notre Blaise national, c'est avec plaisir que je les intégrerais si c'est possible :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: Merlin, Aide-moi!**

 _-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ton type d'homme?_ Demandais-je simplement.

 _-Je.. Quoi? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_ Dit-elle un peu perdue.

Oh tout simplement parce que je dois faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de Drago. Du coup j'apprends à te connaître pour que mes plans diaboliques puissent être mis en œuvre... Mouhaha - rire diabolique - .. Enfin non, c'est peut-être de trop ça.

 _-Eh bien, pour être honnête avec toi_ dis-je avec un grand sérieux, _je me remets en question depuis la fin de la guerre. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que les filles cherchent chez un homme, afin de mieux correspondre aux attentes des personnes. Et comme tu ressembles un peu à une fille, je..._

 _-Pardon?_ Dit-elle en s'énervant, _je ressemble un peu à une fille?_

Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur la seule fille qui fait réellement attention à ce que je dis. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement fondre pour mon regard et me dire tout ce que je désir? Théo, je te déteste de l'avoir choisi elle!

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ,_ dis-je pour essayer de rattraper la situation. _Bien sur que tu es une fille. Je veux dire que ça se voit, même si c'est caché._

 _-Je vais..._ Commence t-elle à dire.

 _-Non, reste assisse s'il te plait, tu ne voudrais pas abîmer mon magnifique visage? Et puis, Tu as vu, j'ai utilisé une formule de politesse._ Dis-je avec un grand sourire, comme si, ça permettait de tout pardonner.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même. Note à moi-même: Tuer, massacrer, torturer Théo.

 _-Très bien, je reste là._ Dit-elle tout en me fixant.

 _-Donc comme je disais, je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous les femmes, vous recherchez chez les hommes._ Dis-je en insistant bien sur le mot « Femme ».

 _-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Parkinson?_ Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Peut-être parce que ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que toi tu en penses. Non mais, mon avenir est entre tes mains! Alors mets-y un peu du tient!

 _-Pansy se moquerait de moi durant des semaines._ Dis-je simplement

Jamais au grand jamais Pansy ne ferait ça, mais vous me voyez lui dire la vérité?

 _-Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amitié chez les Serpentard._ Dit-elle étonnée de ma réponse.

 _-Eh bien, comme tu le dis, nous sommes des Serpentard._ Dis-je comme si, ça expliquait tout. _Tu accepterais de me répondre et de me dire ce que tu recherches chez un homme?_

Faites qu'elle le fasse, sinon, je vais chercher un Véritasérum et hop hop hop!

 _-Et puis, nous avons encore du temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard autant discuter._ Dis-je dans une énième tentative de persuasion.

 _-D'accord,_ dit-elle tout de même très soupçonneuse. _Alors, ce que je recherche chez un homme, c'est qu'il soit drôle, intelligent, affectueux et surtout fidèle._

 _-Intéressant,_ dis-je très pensif. _Merci d'avoir répondu honnêtement._

 _-De rien,_ dit-elle étonnée, sans doute à cause du « merci ».

Blaise appelle Merlin. Merlin, nous avons un problème. Bon reprenons point par point:

Drôle: En soi, Drago est drôle. Le seul problème c'est que ces blagues sont souvent faite à partir d'elle et qu'elles ne sont pas toujours des plus gentilles. Enfin, je devrais même dire jamais... Quoique la blague sur ces cheveux et le paillasson était vraiment terrible.

Intelligent: Alors là, nous n'avons aucun problème. Même si, ça me tue de l'admettre, Drago est presque aussi intelligent que moi. Ce qui n'est pas rien. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis quand même meilleur que lui.

Affectueux: Pour cet aspect, nous pourrions avoir un problème. La seule personne avec qui il montre un minimum d'affection est Pansy. Et encore, elle est obligé de lui faire le regard de chien battu durant au moins 2 minutes. Ce qui est un véritable supplice, personnellement, je ne tiens pas 15 secondes.

Fidèle: Voilà le plus grand problème. N'ayant jamais eu de véritable petite amie. Je veux dire par là, qu'il ne les garde jamais, ce ne ne sont jamais que des passes-temps. Il n'a jamais vraiment considéré le fait d'être fidèle comme important. Je me demande même s'il connaît ce concept.

Enfin, ce qui me rassure dans cette liste, c'est que l'on peut définitivement supprimer Weslaid de ces prétendants. Jamais au grand jamais, celui-ci n'entre dans la catégorie intelligent.

D'ailleurs en pensant à lui. Non, je ne pensais pas vraiment à lui! Enfin si, grâce à ma déduction, je le supprime des gens à abattre. Non je plaisante, jamais je ne tuerai pour cette mission. Quoi que... Je devrais y réfléchir à nouveau à ce point-là ainsi, pas de déclaration à faire si je perds. Mais bon, en même temps, jamais je ne perdrais.

Pour en revenir à ce qui est vraiment important là, c'est de savoir si oui ou non elle a quelqu'un en vue. Le plus simple serait de lui demander. Je n'ai rien à perdre, hormis mon honneur et ma fierté. Merlin, j'ai vraiment tout à perdre dans cette histoire!

 _-Dis moi Granger, tu as quelqu'un en vue pour le moment? Ne vas pas croire que tu m'intéresse, tu n'es pas mon genre de personne._

 _-Ton genre de personne_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Pourquoi elle sourit, il n'y a pas de quoi sourire avec ma réplique. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu dire de travers? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il faut absolument que je sache avant que l'on arrive à l'école.

 _-Alors?_ Dis-je en insistant.

D'un coup, son visage change pour passer de l'amusement à l'agacement, puis à la colère. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

 _-J'ignore à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout._ Dit-elle en me fixant méchamment. _Je pensais que tu avais changé lorsque tu es venu me trouver. Mais non, je suis certaine que tu fais tout ça pour te moquer de moi. Dès que l'on sera arrivé à l'école, tu vas vite courir dans les jambes de Malefoy pour tout lui raconter?_

Mais c'est quoi son problème? Je suis tombé sur la pire des filles! Non mais, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. J'ai tout de même un peu d'honneur à garder!

 _-Je pensais que tu avais également changé_ dis-je avec amertume. _Que toute cette guerre entre maison était terminée comme tu l'as si bien dit à tes amis. Mais je vois que tu gardes toujours autant les mêmes aprioris sur nous. J'essaie juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais je vois que tu n'es pas prête. Je voulais juste être gentil et de m'intéresser à toi. Et explique moi bien quand je t'ai insulté au cours de nos études?_

 _-Euh,_ fut tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire.

Au moins, je lui ai cloué le bec: Blaise 1 Granger 0. Non mais.. Je fais des efforts pour rester poli et m'intéresser à elle et voilà comment elle me remercie. Bon d'accord, je fais tout ça par intérêt, mais quand même! Elle fait preuve de mauvaise foi!

 _-Très bien, nous allons arriver à l'école._ Dis-je sans la regarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivé à l'école. Sans un mot, je me dirige vers le fond de la calèche pour en sortir.

 _-Attends,_ dit-elle pour me retenir. _Je suis désolée. J'ai cru que tu me demandais tout ça uniquement pour te moquer de moi, et j'ignore si c'est le cas ou non. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, la guerre a laissé chez chacun d'entre nous des séquelles. Je veux bien faire un effort. Pour te répondre, non je n'ai personne en vue pour le moment._ Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je me retourne, la regarde et je lui fais un sourire honnête.

 _-Merci,_ dis-je simplement. _Nous ferrions mieux d'aller à l'école._

Je remercie un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps...

C'est en silence que nous nous dirigeons vers l'école. A ce moment précis, je me dis que j'avance bien dans mon pari. Certes, je n'ai pas réussi ce qui est le plus important, un rapprochement entre eux. Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à me rapprocher d'elle. Cela me sera plus facilitera la tâche dans le futur.

Une fois près de la grande salle, nous nous dirigeons chacun vers notre table. A peine me suis-je assis qu'une personne m'agresse. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à merlin pour mériter ça?

 _-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Granger? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans la grande salle avec?_ Me demande Drago énervé. _Ne me dis surtout pas que tu pactises avec elle?_

 _-On dirait que tu parle de Lucifer..._ commençais-je à dire

 _-Pourquoi mêles-tu le père de Drago à cette conversation?_ Demanda Pansy qui de toute évidence écoutait juste à moitié. 

_-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles dis-je tout en réfléchissant. Oooh, Pansy, je parlais de Lucifer, pas de Lucius. Quoi qu'on pourrait effectivement les confondre, mais là n'est pas la question. Arrête de me regarder ainsi Drago tu sais que ton père n'est pas un ange._

Avec un peu de chance il est énervé par mon lien entre Lucifer et son père. Il a sans doute enfin oublié mon entrée avec Granger.

 _-Bon passons la conversation sur mon père, et reviens-en à ma question._ Dit-il tout en me fixant.

Par le caleçon de merlin, je suis maudit! D'ailleurs, je me demande si Merlin portait des caleçons... Ca existait déjà à son époque? Faudrait que je me renseigne!

 _-Eh bien, je me suis retrouvé dans la même calèche qu'elle._ Dis-je comme si, ça expliquait tout.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, la vieille McGo se lève pour prononcer son discours. Rien que pour ça, à son prochain cours, j'écouterais attentivement les 20, enfin non les 10 première minutes!

 _-... et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves._

Bon, j'avais dit que je ferais attention à son prochain cours, pas à ce discours... Bon je vais quand même essayé d'écouter ce qu'elle dit.

 _-... sont interdits._

Quoi qu'est ce qui est interdit?

 _-... vous trouverez la liste de tout ce qui est interdit dans le bureau de Rusard._

Oh, donc on trouvera la liste de tout ce qui est intéressant de faire dans le bureau. D'accord c'est noté. Bon mon petit Blaisounet, écoute ce qu'elle dit!

 _-...pour terminer.._

Quoi c'est déjà la fin?

 _-... présenter les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chefs: Mademoiselle Hermione Granger..._

Dès lors, il eu des grands applaudissements dans les trois autres tables. Je jette un œil à Drago, celui-ci fixe Granger, d'un de ces regards qui pourrait tuer s'il était une arme.

 _-...et monsieur Drago Malefoy..._

Directement, les autres tables arrêtent d'applaudir. Il n'y a que la notre qui applaudit. Je regarde Drago, celui-ci ne fixe plus Granger. Lorsque je tourne ma tête vers celle-ci, je la vois regarder méchamment Drago.

 _-...je vous souhaite un bon appétit._

Et vous voulez que je les mettent ensemble? Bon soyons un peu plus positif. Je ne pourrais pas être au plus bas dans leur relation. Enfin leur non-relation. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dois être à ...

 _-Comment cette harpie ose-elle associer mon nom à celui de Granger?!_ Dit Drago avec colère.

Merci Drago de me confirmer ce que je pensais. Nous nous situons à 0.

 _-Drago, tu as été voir le match des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead?_ Demande Théo, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Venait-il volontairement de m'aider dans ma mission en le détourant de sa haine envers Grangie? C'est le seul sujet de conversation qui intéresse totalement Drago.

 _-Oui,_ dit-il toujours en colère.

 _-Et c'est vrai que l'attrapeur a effectué une Feinte de Wronski ?_ Demande Théo avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

Théo a beau l'air d'être un petit intello, il est passionné de Quiditch.

C'est ainsi que nous nous plongeons dans une conversation rivée sur ce sport. Étonnamment, Pansy ne participe pas à cette conversation. Elle qui d'habitude, nous arrête toutes les 2 minutes pour nous dire à quel point un tel joueur ou un tel est vraiment suuuper mignon. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est jeter de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Théo.

Elle est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Ah moins que … NON, pas possible! Elle vient enfin de comprendre que le Quiditch est une conversation d'homme! Je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui l'a tracasse.

Lorsque notre souper est terminé, nous allons dans notre dortoir. Tout en continuant notre conversation sur le Quiditch. Par chance, nous ne croisons pas Grangie et compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retrouver en négatif sur leur échelle de relation ce soir.

 _-Bon, je vais me coucher. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Ce voyage avec vous était épuisant._ Dis-je tout en faisant mine de bailler.

 _-Oui, je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire,_ réponds théo, tout en me faisant un grand sourire. _Bonne chance, enfin je voulais dire, bonne nuit._

 _-C'est ça, salut!_ Dis-je faussement vexé de son sous-entendu.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je file directement sous la douche. Cela me permettra de réfléchir. Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez fait ces derniers temps!

Bon concrètement, où en suis-je dans ma mission. Par rapport à l'échelle DG (Drago-Granger), nous sommes à 0. La seule solution qui s'offre à moi, est de les soumettre au sortilège d'impéro. Ainsi, ils « sortent » ensemble, et puis pouf j'ai gagné. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuper j'ai trouvé.

Ah oui mais non, si j'utilise ce sortilège, le ministère va le découvrir, et je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et je ne pense pas que Drago se laissera influencer aussi facilement par ce sortilège.

Moi, le grand, le magnifique, l'intelligent, le majestueux, Blaise Zabini commence à être à cours d'idées. Si seulement, quelqu'un pouvait faire en sorte de m'aider.

Rien ne m'en empêche! Quelle est la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider... Je pense que pour commencer je vais demander à Pansy, je trouverais peut-être mieux après...

Je sors précipitamment de la douche, pour aller prévenir Pansy. C'est alors que je glisse et fini les fesses à terre...

C'est certains... Cette mission aura ma peau!

 _-Aie ça fait mal...Quelqu'un pour me faire un massage aux fesses?_ Dis-je avec souffrance

 _-Quoi?_ Dis une voix derrière la porte...

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Pauvre petit Blaise.. Quelqu'un voudrait lui faire un massage?**

 **Sinon, je pense qu'il faut bien se l'avouer que malgré tout, il n'est pas très fin... Que pensez-vous de sa déduction par rapport au comportement de Pansy?**

 **Et quel est le « genre de personne » de Blaise?**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Une aide sera toujours accordée...**

 _-Aie ça fait mal...Quelqu'un pour me faire un massage aux fesses?_ Dis-je avec souffrance

 _-Quoi?_ Dis une voix derrière la porte...

Mince, on m'a entendu, je suis sur que je vais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des jours et des jours. Autant l'ignorer, et garder un peu d'honneur! A ces pensées, je décide de sortir de la salle de bain.

A peine ai-je eu franchi le seuil de la porte que je remarque Théo écroulé de rire.

 _-Tu veux que je te fasse moi-même le massage ou tu préfères que quelqu'un d'autres le fasse?_ Réussit-il entre deux crises de rire.

 _-Très drôle,_ dis-je tout en marmonnant. _Sais-tu où est Pansy dis-je tout en me souvenant pourquoi je suis sorti aussi rapidement._

Tout à coup, il cesse de rire et me fixe.

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu voir Pansy?_ Dit-il sérieusement.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il devienne aussi sérieux tout à coup? Et pourquoi réagit-il ainsi? Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces deux là...

 _-C'est une question de vie ou de mort!_ Dis-je tout en étant sérieux.

Après tout, la suite de ma vie en dépend.

 _-Elle doit être dans sa chambre, mais je doute qu'elle accepte de te faire un massage aux fesses._ Dit-il dans un faux sourire.

 _-De quoi du parle ? Enfin merci._

 _-Oui mais..._

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je dévale les escaliers. Tous les élèves encore debout me fixent. Je n'ai pas le temps de leur porter attention pour le moment. Je me dirige vers le dortoir des filles et commence à grimper les escaliers. Lorsque j'arrive à la moitié de ceux-ci, ils se transforment en toboggan.

C'est alors que je descends toutes les marches sur les fesses.

 _-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?_ Dis-je totalement énervé.

A ces mots, des filles se retenant de rire passent devant moi

 _-Mais enfin Blaise, tu sais bien que les garçons n'ont pas le droit de monter dans les dortoirs des filles..._

Hein? Mais depuis quand? C'est vrai qu'en temps normal ce sont les filles qui viennent dans ma chambre mais, ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vois pas en quoi les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans les chambres des filles. Il faudrait que j'aille trouver le responsable de cette abomination! C'est tout de même scandaleux !

 _-Oui je le savais, je voulais juste faire une expérience._ Dis-je pour me défendre

Depuis quand je dois me justifier? Vexé de moi-même, je décide de remonter dans ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Une fois arrivé, je me jette sur mon lit, et pousse un profond soupire.

 _-Ah au fait,_ dit Théo avec un grand sourire, _tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer tout-à-l'heure. Je voulais te prévenir qu'on ne pouvait pas monter dans les chambres des filles. Vu ta tête, je pense que tu as dû t'en rendre compte._

 _-Pfff_

Ce n'est rien, je pourrai toujours voir Pansy demain. Ainsi, je mettrai mon plan diabolique à exécution. Même si pour l'instant, mon plan ce résume à... eh bien à Pansy. Car je n'ai absolument aucune idées pour le moment.

Je devrai peut-être dormir... Après tout, la nuit porte conseil, je trouverai peut-être la solution à mon problème durant la nuit...

Après une trop courte nuit, je me réveille en sursaut. Je déteste me réveiller avant que mon réveil magique sonne. Je décide néanmoins regarder celui-ci afin de déterminer combien de temps il me reste à dormir.

 _-7h45 ! Par les cornes de Merlin je vais être en retard. Un Zabini n'est jamais en retard !_

A ces pensées plus que réaliste, je saute hors de mon lit. Je fille dans la salle de bain, me jette sous la douche et d'un coup de baguette je m'habille. En temps normal, je peux rester des heures sous la douche, et je suis bien tenté de le faire. Après tout, ma peau délicate a besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Mais mon honneur est en jeu. Ce qui arrive un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci, je dois donc arriver à l'heure en cours.

Sans prendre de petit déjeuner, je cours jusqu'à notre salle de cours. J'arrive juste à temps et heureusement parce que la vieille McGo n'aurai jamais accepté 5 minutes de retard.

Je rentre donc en classe et je vais m'installer à ma place habituel à côté de Théo.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce matin ? J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais à l'heure en cours._ Me dit Théo d'un ton intéressé.

 _-Comment ça ce que je faisais ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et tu n'as pas daigné me réveillé ! Merci les amis !_ Dis-je vexé.

 _-Pardon ? Je te ferai dire que ton réveil a sonné, mais tu l'as coupé en grognant. J'ai bien tenté de te réveiller mais tu n'as pas voulu te lever. Je ne suis pas ta mère Blaise._ Dit-il en s'énervant

 _-Heureusement que tu n'es pas elle. Non mais..._ commençais-je à dire

 _-Messieurs Zabini et Nott, je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser cette discussion digne d'un vieux couple et de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur ma leçon !_ Dit la vieille McGo sur un ton qui ne laisse pas à discuter.

Bon maintenant, j'ai différents points à mettre en œuvre. Dans un premier temps m'acheter un réveil plus fort, ou éventuellement, trouver un autre ami pour me réveiller. Deuxièmement, trouver qui a mis ce stupide sortilège sur les escaliers des filles. Troisièmement réussir à parler avec Pansy. Heureusement pour moi, celle-ci se trouve justement devant moi.

J'attends que la vieille McGo écrive au tableau pour mettre à exécution mon troisième point.

 _-Et psssssssst Pansy ?_ Dis-je tout bas

Celle-ci ne se retourne pas, je déteste être ignoré !

 _-Pansy ?_ Dis-je un rien plus fort !

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit-elle tout en se retournant pour me regarder méchamment.

 _-Tu es belle ce matin._ Dis-je pour amorcer ce mauvais regard.

A ces mots, je sens Théo se tendre à côté de moi, et me fixer méchamment. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?!

 _-Merci, je sais bien. Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Je suis un pro, tout le monde sait qu'il faut commencer par faire un compliment aux filles lorsqu'on veut leurs demander quelque chose. Ainsi, on obtient toujours ce que l'on désire. Avec toutes mes connaissances sur les femmes, je pense que je devrai écrire un livre dessus.

 _-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose..._ dis-je tout bas, enfin je pensais que c'était tout bas.

 _-Monsieur Zabini, c'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de vous taire !_

 _-Oui madame,_ dis-je tout doucement.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là. Je dois mener à bien ma mission, quelle que soit les conséquence de mes actes !

 _-Pansy ! On se retrouve après le cours !_ Dis-je dans un murmure.

Suite à ça, je décide de faire attention au cours. Non, je plaisante. Il est plus important que je m'occupe de ma mission. Je demanderai à Théo de me passer ces notes. Je suis certains qu'il me les donnera. Enfin, vu le regard qu'il me lance, je pense que je devrai plus vite aller me servir dans ces affaires lorsqu'il sera sous la douche.

J'ai beau réfléchir à une idée de plan, je n'arrive à rien. J'espère vraiment que Pansy pourra m'aider.

Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie. Afin de combler cet ennui, je décide de faire ce que je fais de mieux en classe, non pas écouter, mais dessiner ! C'est ainsi que je commence à faire des gribouillis sur mes notes. Enfin soyons clair, quand je dis gribouillis, je veux dire une future œuvre d'art mondialement connue.

A la fin du cours, j'attrape Pansy et je l'entraîne dans un couloir, sous le regard étonné de Drago et Théo.

 _-Blaise, tu comptes m'emmener où ainsi ?_ Dit pansy d'un ton à la fois curieuse et énervé que je lui tire ainsi la main.

Sans lui répondre, je la tire jusqu'au coin du couloir. Au moins ici, personne n'entendra. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Ce serait catastrophique si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre. A coup sur, ça ferait le tour de l'école, et il y a de fortes chances pour que Drago me tue. Évidemment, ceci serait tout bonnement horrible pour mon fan club.

Alors que j'allais continuer à penser à ma future mort, mais surtout à la perte terrible que se serait, j'entends Pansy qui commence à s'agacer.

 _-Pansy,_ dis-je d'un ton des plus sérieux _, j'ai besoin de ton aide !_

 _-Oui, ça j'avais bien compris, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'aurais traînée jusqu'ici ! Bon tu m'expliques ?!_

Tout à coup, je commence à ma demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir demandé son aide. Après tout, Pansy et Drago sont vraiment ami et je doute qu'elle puisse accepter.

Alors que j'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensée, je vois Pansy faire demi tour et commencer à partir.

Je dois prendre une décision et vite... que faire...

 _-Attends, ne part pas,_ dis-je précipitamment.

 _-Comme tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, je pensais que tu préférais rester seul avec toi-même_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'est qu'elle nous fait dans l'ironie maintenant, je pense sérieusement qu'elle reste un peu trop souvent avec nous !

 _-Non restes. Je pense que le plus simple est d'y aller directement. Il faut que tu m'aides à faire en sorte que Drago et Granger sortent ensemble,_ dis-je de la manière la plus sérieuse possible.

Alors que pour une fois j'étais l'homme le plus sérieux au monde, elle fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais absolument pas attendu : Elle se mit à rire. Dans un premier temps, calmement, puis de plus en plus fort. C'est comme si j'avais dit la blague du siècle.

Voyant mon air sérieux, elle commence à se calmer. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Elle qui n'a pas l'habitude de rire autant et de manière si ouverte doit vraiment trouver ça hilarant.

 _-Non mais c'est quoi cette idée Blaise ?_

Bon, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Je veux dire la vraie vérité que c'est pour un pari... Non je ne pense pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une vraie Serpentard. Je suis persuadé qu'elle prendrait un malin plaisir à me voir perdre. Surtout quand on voit ce que j'ai à y perdre.

Bon mon petit Blaisounet réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire, et vite !

 _-Eh bien, Drago est l'un de mes meilleur ami. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas entièrement heureux. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie, outre toi et sa mère bien entendu. Nous savons tout les deux qu'ils enchaînent les filles. Le problème est que celles-ci sont de véritables cruches. Je pense que c'est pour ça, qu'il les enchaîne constamment. J'ai dans l'idée que Grangie pourra lui apporter ce que les autres n'ont pas._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Demande t'elle intéressée _et surtout pourquoi elle ?_

Il faut absolument que j'arrive à la convaincre sans lui dévoiler notre pari. Ce n'est pas encore gagné.

 _-Je pense qu'ils se ressemblent plus que ce qu'ils s'évertuent à le dire. Ils sont tout les deux intelligents. Ils croient dur comme fer à leurs convictions. Ils sont beaux, serte, ils le sont beaucoup moins que moi, mais bon. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble une fois leur haine diminuée. N'oublions pas que « qui se rassemblent, se répandent ! »_

J'avoue que j'ai littéralement géré sur ce coup-là ! C'est certain qu'elle va me croire !

 _-Quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi Blaise !_ Dit-elle d'un ton qui semble désespéré. _On dit « qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » et non se répandent..._

Tout en secouant la tête, je vois qu'elle réfléchit, j'espère vraiment avoir réussi à la convaincre. Après ce qui semble être une éternité elle reprend la parole :

 _-Il y a un point que je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner ?_

Absolument rien, hormis mon honneur, et ne plus devoir faire mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas le lui avouer ça. Sérieusement, pourquoi faut-il que mes amis soient aussi intelligent et poses les questions qui fâchent ? Enfin heureusement que elle, elle est intelligente et rusée, sinon je ne serai pas là à lui demander son aide.

 _-Ce que j'y gagne ? Absolument rien. Hormis la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. J'ai décidé de devenir quelqu'un de bon. Pour ce faire, je vais commencer par aider mon ami. Non sérieusement, c'est surtout qu'ainsi, je n'aurai plus d'adversaires pour draguer les filles. A moi toutes les filles !_

Cette dernière réplique à l'air de la convaincre, même si elle semble septique par rapport à mes motivations. Néanmoins, elle prend assez rapidement la parole :

 _-Très bien, mais j'y gagne quoi moi ?_ Demande elle d'un ton très voir un peu trop intéressé.

 _-La satisfaction d'avoir aidé un ami ?_ Dis-je d'un ton convaincant.

Je vois directement à ses yeux que cet argument ne sera pas suffisant pour la faire craquer.

 _-Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais dans la limite du raisonnable !_

Vu le grand sourire qu'elle aborde, je sais déjà que je l'ai dans la poche. Merlin dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ?

 _-Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur ce que tu devras faire pour moi, mais sache que je ne risque pas d'oublier !_ Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire

Sans blague, se serait trop facile sinon ! J'ai tout de même l'impression qu'elle a trop facilement accepté. Je m'en préoccuperai plus tard. Là pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de son aide. J'ai beaucoup trop à perdre dans cette histoire.

 _-Sais-tu comment nous pourrions nous y prendre ?_ Dis-je simplement mais très intéressé par ce qu'elle va proposer.

Après quelques temps de réflexion, elle prend finalement la parole :

 _-Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faut voir où ils en sont tout les deux._

 _-C'est simple, ils pensent se détester !_

 _-Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. A chaque fois qu'ils se sont disputés, soit nous étions avec, soit ces amis étaient présent. Je pense que pour commencer, on doit savoir comment ils réagissent en étant seul à seul. Sans avoir besoin de faire les fiers devant nous._

J'ai la plus formidable des amies, il faudra que je lui offre un énorme cadeau à Noël. Bon c'est déjà le cas chaque année, car si on ne le fait pas, elle nous râle dessus, mais là, je le ferai vraiment avec plaisir. Enfin, je vais essayer.

 _-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas faux, mais..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupe la parole

 _-Une parkinson n'a jamais faux !_ Dit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de moi-même.

 _-Bien sur,_ dis-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ce que je voulais dire avant d'être coupé, c'est comment faire pour qu'ils se retrouvent seul à seul ?_

 _-Ca, je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant ça, nous ferions mieux d'aller en cours, sinon on risque de se faire tuer !_

A ces mots, nous courrons vers les cachots afin d'assister au cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Nous arrivons juste au moment où la porte de la classe s'ouvre.

 _-Mais où étiez-vous ?_ Demande Drago, sans attendre vraiment une réponse.

 _-Oh, euh,_ commençais-je à bafouiller

 _-Nous étions à l'infirmerie. J'avais mal à la tête. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais Blaise m'y a obligé_ dit Pansy d'un ton qui ne laisse pas le droit au doute.

 _-Tu as bien fait de l'y emmener_ dit Théo. _Autrement, elle nous aurait cassé les pieds toute la journée_.

Pour seule réponse, Pansy entre en classe tout en prenant soin de pousser Théo au passage.

 _-Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?_ Demande celui-ci.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entre en classe et va s'installer à sa place. Nous le suivons sans un mot.

A peine sommes-nous installé que le professeur commence son cours. Il pourrait attendre que je sois totalement prêt pour ça ! Non mais, les professeurs de nos jours, ce n'est plus ce que c'était...

 _-Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, cette année est très importante pour vous. En effet d'ici la fin de l'année vous allez devoir passer vos ASPIC. Je pourrais vous parler longtemps de l'importance de les réussir, mais je suis certain que vous le savez déjà. Nous allons donc commencer directement le cours. Pour commencer et afin de me permettre de voir si nous n'êtes pas trop rouillé après vos vacances, nous allons réaliser une potion qui doit être préparé en un temps imparti. En effet, si vous prenez trop de temps lors de la réalisation, les ingrédients vont perdre de leur puissance et la potion sera gâchée. Mais attention, allez vite c'est bien, mais il est néanmoins important de faire attention à ce que vous ferez. Il est également conseiller de bien lire la recette. Vous trouverez celle-ci en page 20 de votre manuel. A vos chaudrons, c'est parti !_

Waow, comment peut-on parler autant en si peu de temps ? Cet homme est un fou ! Il n'empêche que lorsqu'il a donné le signal, tous les élèves se sont jetés sur leur manuel. Une fois fait, ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Je suis moi-même trop absorber par mon observation sur la classe que je ne pense pas à me lever.

 _-Blaise, tu comptes rester encore longtemps collé à cette chaise ?_ Me demande Théo tout en s'éloignant à son tour vers l'armoire.

Alors que je me déplace à mon tour vers celle-ci, j'entends une conversation qui ne m'étonne malheureusement pas.

 _-Malefoy, tu pourrais laisser des Tentacules de Murlap pour les autres !_ Dis Granger d'un ton ferme.

 _-Je ne t'ai rien demandé le balais sur pattes !_ Dis Drago avec un sourire en coin.

 _-Je ne te permets pas, espèce d'égoïste !_ Réplique t'elle pour se défendre.

 _-Mais quand j'y pense Grangie, tu ne devrais pas pas déjà avoir commencé ta potion ? A ce rythme là, Wesmoche l'aura fini avant toi._

A ces mots, celle-ci commence à s'activer pour prendre les derniers ingrédients. Avant de s'éloigner, elle s'arrête à hauteur de Drago et lui dit :

 _-Ne te tracasse par pour ça. Je finirai cette potion la première. Après tout, je suis la meilleure dans ce cours_. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu répliquer quelque chose, celle-ci s'éloigne vers sa table.

 _-Non mais, pour qui elle se prend celle-là_ dit Drago vraiment énervé. _Ce n'est pas cette petite peste qui va finir en premier ! Non mais regardez là sous ces grands airs « Je suis la meilleure et gnagnagna ! ». Je vais lui montrer qui est le meilleur. A ces mots, il commence à s'éloigner vers sa place._

 _-Pfff, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné,_ dis-je tout en fixant Pansy.

Alors que je pensais avoir parlé assez bas, je vois Drago s'arrêter et me se retrouver pour me fixer.

 _-Que viens-tu de dire ?_

Mince pourquoi faut-il qu'il entende ce qu'il ne devrait pas entendre ?!

 _-Je parlais de la potion, elle me semble bien compliquée..._

 _-Non, elle est simple à faire, tu verras._

Suite à ces paroles, nous allons nous asseoir et commençons notre potion. Je suis tellement occupé à fixer le futur couple que je risque à plusieurs reprise de faire exploser mon chaudron. Je décide donc de me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Avant ça, je jette un dernier regard vers eux. Tout les deux sont très concentrés sur ce qu'ils font. Ils se jettent tout de même régulièrement des regards, sans doute pour voir où ils en sont dans la potion.

Suite à mon observation, je me replonge également dans ma préparation.

 _-J'ai fini professeur,_ s'écrit Granger un peu avant la fin du cours.

 _-Très bien Miss Granger, veuillez m'apporter un échantillon de votre potion._

A ces mots, je vois celle-ci aborder un énorme sourire et faire ce qu'on lui a demandé. Mais elle le perdit à ces paroles :

 _-J'ai également fini, dit Drago, non sans lancer un sourire de vainqueur à sa rivale._

 _-Parfait ça, veuillez également me l'apporter._

Suite à ça, je les vois tout deux s'activer pour mettre un échantillon de leur mixture dans un tube. Une fois fait, ils s'avancent tout deux vers le bureau de Slugogo. C'est alors que me vient une idée en or. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je décide de le faire : J'attrape discrètement ma baguette et jette un sort informulé sur les pieds de Granger.

Celle-ci, comme prévu trébuche. Elle s'agrippe à la première chose qu'elle a sous là main. Chance pour moi, c'est Drago cette chose. Ne s'y attendant pas, il perd l'équilibre et tombe avec elle. Heureusement, leur potion ne se casse pas. Cela n'empêche pas ce qui va arriver :

 _-Non mais, tu pouvais pas faire attention, espèce de Gnome de jardin !_ Dis Drago vraiment énervé.

 _-Quoi ? Je suis certaine que c'est de ta faute ! Tu as du me faire un croche-pied ! Tu as vraiment la délicatesse d'un Hippogriffe !_

 _-Ne me compare pas à eux, et vas t'acheter une brosse à cheveux !_

 _-Faux blond !_

Alors que tout le monde les fixent les yeux grands ouverts n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir Granger s'énerver ainsi en classe et surtout employer un tel vocabulaire, le professeur les interrompit :

 _-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi dans une classe jeunes gens ?_ Dit Slugorn d'un ton à la fois énervé mais surtout étonné d'entendre ça de la part de ces deux meilleurs élèves.

 _-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous aurez deux heures de retenues demain soir à 19h !_

Voyant que ceux-ci allaient répliquer, il les coupa rapidement.

 _-Et je ne veux pas vous entendre. Donner moi vos échantillons et retourner ranger votre table et votre chaudron !_

Suite à cet échange, Pansy me regarde avec un grand sourire.

Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir autant de chance aujourd'hui. Pourtant la journée avait assez mal commencé. Il me semble que je vais rapidement progresser dans cette mission.

J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette retenue va donner !

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Heureusement que Pansy accepte d'aider notre Blaisounet préféré. Même si, ce ne sera pas sans conséquences. D'après-vous que pourrait-elle lui demander ?**

 **Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? Oui, non et surtout pourquoi ?**

 **A très bientôt**


End file.
